Four
by xx V E E I S V Y
Summary: They had been married for four years until she walked out...C/B terrible summary but please read. maybe get M at one point
1. Intro

Four years. They had been married for four years. Instead of a traditional May wedding she had always dreamt of with Nate, it was a Christmas wedding with Chuck. She remembers the wedding clearly as she closes the door to their Palace suite for the last time on Christmas Eve. With a slightly lighter hand she picks up her bags and walks towards the elevator, she had the movers carry her other belongings to her apartment earlier that afternoon. The elevator ride to the lobby seems longer than usual as she remembers how magical the first two years of their marriage had been, it was their heaven, just the two of them, so much in love. Then things started to change when he hired Vanessa as his assistant at Bass Inc. His business trips were longer and more frequent. He told her he loved her less often and when he did it seemed mechanical and cold. She couldn't stand living this way any longer; perhaps getting married straight out of high school was a bad idea after all. With this final thought she stepped out of the Palace and never looked back.

xXx

Four weeks. He had been away on a business trip for four weeks. Walking into their suite he noticed it was quite, strange considering it was Christmas and their four year anniversary. He thought perhaps Blair was planning a surprise for him so he headed to their bedroom only to find her half of the room bare. He opened the door to their walk-in closet only to find her half empty. The place besides his bowties where her headbands used to sit was empty. He walked to her vanity and saw a large stack of papers, a post-it, her wedding ring, and her engagement ring which both had once belonged to his mother. He was numb as he picked up the post it and dropped the roses he had picked up.

_Charles Bass_

_If you are reading this note, you will have already noticed I've moved out of you suite. I'm returning you mother's rings and hope that Vanessa will take care of them in the manner I have for the past four years. I cannot continue to live in an empty suite for half the year while my husband is in Thailand, yes I knew about that trip, with his assistant ravishing one another. By the time you read this note this fact will no longer be true, but I believe you have the right to know, I'm carrying you child. Please sign the divorce and my lawyer will be by in a couple of days._

_Blair Warldof _

His blood ran cold as he read the note, _this fact will no longer be true_, she couldn't be thinking of…an abortion. Her signature…she had changed it back to her maiden name. He had to find her.

xXx

AN: Sorry this was really short but I just needed some feedback. I've given up on my To Wait or Not to Wait story because of the lack of feedback for now. Review please! 


	2. The Return of B&C

AN: Oh you guys make me so happy & sorry for being so horrible & no writing until now!! Thanks for all the responses on my first chapter. I'm no gladly continuing this story even though I didn't finish my AP Euro homework (: Alright, so here we go.

PS All my work is un-Beta-ed so I take responsibility for all mistakes and typos. & sorry if the last chapter was really short. I'll try and make this one longer. & yes for those who love Serena with Aaron, look away because I hate Aaron…yeah so in my story I say Serena is with Dan. (:

xXx

Another four years. Four years she had been away from the Upper East Side and now at the age of 26 and with a much heavier hand she was returning for the wedding of her best friend. As the limo drove past the Palace and on to Serena's apartment with Dan, Blair looked out at the surprisingly foggy May sky. Sure the wedding wasn't for another month but being the overly organized maid of honor she was, Blair had to return early to make all her so-call needed preparations. She began to go through her list of preparations again in her head but her thoughts were interrupted by her companion.

"What are you thinking about?" said her source of joy.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if Serena has any preferences on fish since I last asked her." Blair rolled out smoothly.

"WE'RE HERE!"

With that her driver opened the limo door and revealed a squealing Serena and an eye rolling Dan.

"BLAIR! Its been too long!" Serena screamed as she pulled the petite brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"Serena! I've missed you too but we talked on the phone two days ago!"

"Well I haven't seen you for four years!" Serena tried to reason, "Ah! Such a cute one! Omg! Let's get inside so I can show you around!"

And with that Serena led Blair into the building and left Dan to tend to the other guest.

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: B & C making a return just in time for the union of S & D. But this isn't the same C or the same ring we saw on B four years ago. First to guess who this C is before midnight gets a preview of where B has been for four years. You don't think I've forgotten about our Queen, have you?**

xXx

Four years. Four years since that Gossip Bitch had last posted anything about Blair. The last post was a picture of Blair exiting the Palace four hours before he got home. Who could this C be? He was obviously sitting here in their/his suite. And what was this about a ring? She would never wear another man's ring. Or so he led himself to believe. Whatever was going on he had to find out now. He had spent four years searching for her. Fourteen PIs fired. Four years since he burned the stack of papers she left him and paid off her lawyer. And now she was four blocks from him. He had to go see her.

Upon bursting through Serena's apartment he was taken aback by the last scene he thought he would ever see. There was Serena and Dan, whom he was expecting to see because this was their apartment but there was also Blair, _his_ Blair, with her fingers intertwined with a toddler with large doe eyes and dark curls. Three of the members of the party were having tea when he walked in. The fourth was a story all its own.

The toddler was only three years old but had been taught proper social graces by her mother since her birth in France. So she did what she had always been taught to do when she met a stranger.

She left go of Blair's hand and skipped to him with her lace Marc Jacobs dress flowing and stopped right before him as he squatted down to her eye level.

"Hello I'm Charlotte Bass. And you are?" she asked him.

"I'm Chuck Bass" was the only reply he could think of with his daughter suddenly appearing before him.

"Oh! My mother says I should stay away from men named Chuck Bass, they're monsters she says!" and with that the toddler ran back into her mother's stunned arms.

"A word Honey?" he managed to get out

"Of course" Blair responded as emotionless as she could muster as they both headed to the kitchen.

xXx

AN: AH! Sorry! I wanted to make this longer but I don't have time. So I'm going to let you guys choose. I can add a new chapter everyday but they will be about this length or I can add chapters less often and longer? & Sorry if Charlotte seems kind of too old in the limo, I was trying to not let it out that it was a little girl & the reason Blair's hand is heavier is because she holds her daughter's hand.


End file.
